


Merman and Fisherman.

by pathofdaggers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merfolk AU, implied sexual situations, mermaid - Freeform, merman, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathofdaggers/pseuds/pathofdaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Merfolk with our lovable characters Hannibal and WIll. Only Hannibal is a merman and Will a Fisherman.  Based on a request I got on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman and Fisherman.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically A Merfolk AU based on a request I got on tumblr.  
> i've always wanted a Merfolk au for Hannigram! perhaps Hannibal is the merman and will is a fisherman? Hannibal saves will from a deadly fate. will is reluctant to go to sea again ever since the rescue because of stories he's heard of, but something about the merman makes him curious. Hannibal on the other hand, is besotted with the strange human, wants will all to himself. the two meet again and forms an unlikely friendship/companionship because Hannibal is of merfolk, he still has magic to draw will in. the fisherman notices his feelings changing towards Hannibal. will begins to find solace in the merman what with his dull and stressful life having to deal with the villagers. alas, Hannibal pulls will underwater. but instead of eating will, Hannibal keeps him in a grove deep in the ocean, slowly transforming will to have a fish tail.
> 
> ALSO I MENTION I DID NOT BETA THIS! I will edit this or have some beta this in the near future stay with me till then!

Will sat by the dock fishing rod in his hands. He watched the bobber in the water bobbed in with he moving moving water. This is the only way he knew how to relax. It was getting tough to do his job as a fisherman with his job with his overwhelming boss Jack Crawford. A doctor told Crawford his wife didn't have much longer to live and that when he starting making things a living hell. It was so much pressure to keep in with demands now. Fishing was no longer something he could enjoy. It was a same thing of getting yelled at and then come home from work to feed his dogs. After a catching a two fish he probably have for dinner he looked to find a dog in the water. Will was a sucker for dogs and just knew he couldn't leave him. His other dogs could use another member of the family. He thought the best way to get the dog was jumping the water. He could swim to the lower dock. Making sure his stuff was secure he aimed a bit before diving in. What he didn't expect was a a rock that a bit to high. Hitting his head. He barely saw the blood leave his head. His vision was fuzzy was he sank downwards. He couldn't move and was on the verge of passing out. Air bubbles escaped as he lost his breath. He then thought maybe the stress and dullness of his life could go away. He trying to think positive about dying. Then he in the crowing black ness a mermaid or merman tail swish by him. Wait what was happening? Merpeople weren't real. He felt a pressure on his sides. He wanted to look up to see what could be saving him but he passed out from either the knock to his head or being out of breath. When vision return he felt himself throwing up water. A heavy push on his chest again as his mouth spewed water. He coughed a couple times regaining full continues and what was going on. He was soaked and he warm water which was probably blood form his head. His feet his were still in water. He looked up find a man a bit older than him naked? Wait his torso was bare but when he looked down, the mans lower half was a fish tail! The merman hands kept Will in place as he looked over him. Will struggled a bit but felt weak from his near death expirence.He didn't want to look at whatever intent the man had for him so he refused eye contact. " Not fond of eye contact are you?" The merman tailed flapped slightly. His tail was like a merman in any picture but was light red at the top and blood red from where his groin would be and downward. "Eyes are distracting." Will said automatically. "My name is Hannibal. I apologize for being so rude. Your head should be fine. Just keep it clean and bandaged." He continued as if a merman as himself was completely normal for saving Will. The younger man looked away wanting to just run. "Please let me go. I know what merpeople do..." He paused finding Hannibal chuckling. "Yes, we eat people? We want to seduce people to the water to pull in. Well I am not saying its not true but you are a bit different. First,you got into he water yourself. Second why didn't eat you and got you to shore. Saved your life?" Hannibal explains hand cupping Will's face making him look differently at him. "What is your name?" He asked as brown eyes bore in grayish blue ones. Will felt a power over him he could not explain. He had no choice but to comply. "Will, Will Graham." His voice clear as he spoke. Calmness washed over him as he stared Hannibal down. "Will, you can go but you will come back okay?" The merman voice commanded. The human nodded sleepily before being let go. Then Hannibal backed into the sea giving Will a smile of amusement. Will was scared. He was scared beyond scared. He stumbled to get up and Hannibal watched him leave.


End file.
